


Improvedimension Neptunia

by Anonymous Editor (Anonymous_Writer42), Anonymous_Writer42



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Harems, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe oneshots or twoshots, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer42/pseuds/Anonymous%20Editor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer42/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer42
Summary: Let's travel back to the battle with Dark Purple, etc. However, they will give up to the grips of Arfoire. If you're inquiring about Rei Ryghts, yes, that conflict will also receive writing.Each CPU and CPU candidate will have to improve before attacking each boss again. They shall succeed against the evil bad individuals after the exercise, but not without discipline from Plutia, the Sadie. Occasionally, they will succeed and sometimes they won't.Another reminder! This article is nothing like the original game! Leading characters will get injured or perish, but not in the earlier chapter. Some may become evil because of gas, deadly smoke, or black lines that appear on their frames.Maybe something will take place hehe~





	1. Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I won't always create OC's in my stories.

Day 1: The Travel

Remember when Neptune crossed into Megadimension Neptunia? Let's go back then, shall we?

Two girls were screaming their heads off. One of those girls was Neptune, the protagonist, and her little sister Nepgear, the tinkler. Why they were currently falling from the sky? Well, let Neptune tell you that.

"Remind me to never touch an unknown console again, Nepgear!" Neptune pleaded to her sister, but only received a giggle from her. Neptune couldn't believe her eyes and ears! Nepgear, the CPU candidate was laughing at her own sister. Neptune was having a bad day? Finally!

"That's not nice Author! I was only laughing because of her facial expression."

This shocked Neptune real good, so good it paralyzed her.

 *************

The girls were closing in on the ground, however, Neptune was the first one down. Her adorable, yet scarred face making the concrete floor crack. "Ouch" was all you could hear from the little girl. Nepgear landed safely on the ground, with the help of a certain person that is.

"Double ouch... I can't feel my back... Nep Jr.... please... get off me..." Neptune cried, still crushed by her dear sister. 

As soon as Nepgear was about to get up a person came flying towards them, hitting Neptune.

"I'm feeling like Noire!" Neptune jokes.

That's because you are-

BOOM! 

"Oh, my goodness! What was that?.."

"Nep Jr. If you hear BOOM then it could only be one thing, judging from the smoke." 

Why don't you go check it out? You want no one to get hurt, right Neptune?

"Yes Author, we have to save the damsel in distress!"

"But o-onee-chan... you can't just guess the gender..." Nepgear sweatdropped. She couldn't help smile though. 

"Nep Jr. Nep Jr. Hyperdimension Neptunia is all about girls and harems, which I, the protagonist, has."

Nepgear has gained the confused affinity.

"W-What the goodness! Another useless affinity I won't ever use!!!" 

Nepgear has gained the lying affinity, along with the jealousy affinity.

"I would never lie... and why would I be jealous?!"

Remember that time you took a picture of Neptune when she was sleeping peacefully on her bed? Or that time you got jealous when she was teasing Noire instead of you. 

"Nepgear, You were taking pictures while I was asleep?"

"N-No... I would never do such a thing to my sister..." Nepgear lied.

Anyway, can you go investigate that explosion?

"You got it, champ!"

Neptune and Nepgear started their adventure through the abandoned universe. The strange part of the whole scenario was the sky. It was neon-ish purple with cracks following. Monsters and people were nowhere, many broken stores, and there was one thing about this world Neptune hated. THERE WAS NO PUDDING! NONE! NONE'YA!

"No pudding... no pudding... pudding.. wait... NO PUDDING?!" Neptune nearly screamed. You could almost see smoke coming from her body.

"Neptune..."

“This isn't the time Nep Jr! We must find pudding.”

"Hey,"

"You check that way and I'll check this way."

"Hey."

"B-But what If I get lost?"

"Don't worry! Your big sister will always find you!"

"HEY, YOU TWO!"

They turned their heads to face a red-headed girl. 

"Ye- WOAH... Nep Jr. Who's that?!"

"I-I don't know onee-chan... but she's scary."

"I can hear you two, you know."

No, she isn't a stranger. This girl is Uzume Uranus. She's fighting Dark Purple, Arfoire’s creation.

"Arbore?"

No, Arfoire.

"Affyboire?"

Arfoire...

"Taffy?"

Ta-Taffy? How did you come up with that?

“Instincts. The names Arfoire right?”

"Finally, but who are you two?"

"My name is Neptune, and this is my little sister, Nepgear. Nice to meetcha,"

“Neptunas…? Negus…? Ah, that's too hard to pronounce so I'll go with Nepsy and Gearsy. Is that fine with you two?”

They both nodded, but deep inside they wanted to laugh. Their conversation ended shortly as Dark Purple came into view.

The real fight begins... Neptune was asleep…

“S-Sis now isn't the time for sleeping!”

"Nepsy, stop slacking off!"

"Nep! Sorry! Now let's defeat the boss for good!"

Robots blocked the way! Oh no, what shall the heroes do? Well, they could defeat them, but they ran.

"Why are we running away, Uzume!"

"Too many monsters, we can't afford to get hurt."

Hurt, correct? She may get hurt either way because...

Uzume used all her force and attacked Nepsy with her microphone, blocking it with a bamboo sword was impossible. Somehow, the sword didn't break AND Neptune was still countering Uzume's attack. That's friction for ya.

"Huh, Uzume?! What was that for!?" 

“Testing your endurance, Nepsy.”

"Danger flag! Author, delete her!"

Oi, I'm not deleting a character just cause. Give me a reason to~

"She attacked me without consent for what may happen if I wasn't watching out for myself!"

That's not a good reason~

“Uzume called you a fag.”

Did she now... Uzume shook her head in response. _"Lying won't do you any good, Nepsy...!"_

 *************

“S-She's not wrong, onee-chan...”

"Betrayed by my sister! How could you!"

"S-Sorry, Neptune."

A big monster was patiently waiting behind them. This would have been nice, but it wanted to kill them. 

GRRRRR!

The monster intervened since it didn't want to wait anymore. I totally understand this creature, but I cannot let it win against these girls, even though sometimes I want to.

**Battle Scene start!**

"Gonna beat ya up!" Seriously Neptune... that's seriously your signal to attack.

Neptune used her skill; cross combo to damage the creature. It was effective. 1731 damage in total.

Broccoli was up next. She used her laser eyes to damage the monster. 765 damage in total.

MarvelousAQL was the third one up. I do not know her skills so I'll just tell ya she one-hit the monster. 14201 damage in total.

**Battle Scene ended!**

"Come on! That battle only lasted 8 minutes! I wanted to show off my pro tag skills!" Neptune protested like always. 

Sorry to tell ya Neptune, but I don't know half of your skills, so I don't think you would have won without the DLC characters, or I would have just been a spammer for that one skill.

"It's okay, Neptune! You are always strong in our book. Not that one event though."

"What event, Marvy?"

The event where you shredded her clothes. Now I think about it… MarvelousAQL, why didn’t your skin get damaged?

“Please don’t bring it up. I suppose even though ninjas have to show no emotion towards events... that was embarrassing.”

I understand. Neptune, however, doesn't understand since she's stupid.

"Ow, my little nep heart didn't like that compliment!"

It wasn't a compliment.

"At least I have more friends than Lonely Heart!"

You Wanna bet on that? Let’s go visit Noire. 

**Present Time - Lastation Basilicom**

"Achoo," 

“Noire, are you okay? Do you need some tissues?” Random friend #1 asked.

“Noire-chan, since you are my friend, I will accompany Uni and we will get medicine to aid you.” Random friend #2 added.

“Noire, I got the pudding! I was thinking about it and I will share it with you, friend, no, best friend.” Fake Neptune smiled.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?"

“Thank you for your kind words, everyone. And, I think I need medicine!” Her friends and the fake Neptune sat back down in their seats. 

"Okay, I'll go get it right now!"

"I swear, someone is talking about me behind my back! T-That could only be...-"

"Big sis, I brought the medicine!"

"Thank you, Uni."

_"-Stupid Neptune...!"_

**Future Time - Near the boss event flag**

"My!!"

Oh...

"Neptune, are you okay?!"

"I don't know... It felt like I saw a fake me on that visit."

\- I saw it too- You stepped on the event, didn't you?

"Sorry, I was curious!"

Neptune, why did you have to step on the event. It was the extreme, hard mission… Do you think we will survive?

“Sorry...”

“Dark Purple is coming. We should move before something bad happens.” 

This is terrible! I didn‘t have time to equip your gear and swords so that leaves you defenseless and without armor…! I’m very sorry about that!

"Nepsy, Gearsy, don't worry about it. This is just my decoy so come on before you get crushed!"

**30 minutes later**

"We... finally made... it!" Nepgear panted.

"Yea, that took longer than expected." Uzume sighed.

“You don‘t have to worry. This place is so cool! It makes you want to live in it."

 “Really? I thought it was plain.” Uzume denied.

 

"It's such a big place! Do you have robots?!" Nepgear's eyes sparkled.

As far as I’m aware it doesn‘t, but it has hardware and gadgets. Are you interested in it? She didn‘t receive an answer as Nepgear was already running around the room, investigating the gadgets, looking at the hardware, and building random machines out of the parts.

"Nepsy, is Gearsy okay?" Uzume questioned Nepgear's actions.

"Yes, she does this sometimes, but I don‘t know why. You could say Nepgear loves her gadgets, maybe more than me. Anyway, our room is full of gadgets!”

“Nepsy and Gearsy’s room…”

The screen was now generating sparkles and stars. Uzume didn't look so cool, instead, she looked cheerful. Her hands were now together, and she was fantasizing about Neptune and Nepgear's room. "I wonder how Nepsy and Gearsy's bed feel. Is it soft? Is it warm? Uzume wants to know… for science." Uzume doesn't know what she's saying! Orange heart sounds like a stalker... is she a stalker...? We don't know! And will never know.

"Uzume... uh... are you okay, pal?" Neptune stepped back a little.

“Yeah, I think so. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Uzume-san, you were just talking about our room and how our bed sheets may feel like..."

“Really? I didn't know tha-AAAT!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next episode: First boss/First Delay!


	2. First Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the same as before.

Day 2: The First Delay!

You can continue from before, Neptune.

"Okay, let's grind and level up."

*Shocked*

"Big sister is so strong! One day we can stand together in battle." 

BONK

Not happening, Nepgear.

"Why did you have to hit me on the head...." Nepgear touched the bump on her head.

Why? You will never stand together in battle with Neptune. Even if you tried.

"I-I know..." Nepgear paused, feeling a pain in her chest. 

Neptune. (Completely ignores Nepgear)

"Yes?"

Someone wants to speak with you.

"Who?"

I can't tell you as you already know this person. 

"How can I know this person If I don't know their name?"

Do you really want to know their name?

"Yes."

Okay, it's Historie-

 "Oh, nevermind..."

-Noire, Blanc, and Vert.

"The CPUs?"

Yes, shall I inform Historie and the others?

"Yes, but can we speak to Histoire?"

Yes, you may.

_**"Neptune, Nepgear... I was so worried about you both!"** _

"We missed you too Histy, but we can't get back!"

_**"Yes, I know, your situation is bad. Work is the only answer... You can do this Neptune! I believe in you!"** _

"Come on.... work... work drains my energy." Neptune tried to protest.

**"So does killing monsters. Stop trying to protest Neptune, or you won't be coming back."**

"Noire, you were always the type to tell me what to do."

**"I-It's not like I'm doing it to see you or anything!"**

"Such tsundere lines..." Neptune shook her head.

**"I'm not a tsundere!"**

"Noire, can we speak to the other CPUs?"

**"F-Fine!"**

**"Hello, Neptune? Nepgear? This is Blanc."**

"Blanc! How's it going over there?" Neptune cheered

**"Well... Lowee still has trouble collecting shares." Blanc said.**

"Oh goodness, I feel bad for you Blanc... how can you manage?" Nepgear commented.

**"I have Rom and Ram with me..."**

"Wait one minute! How are we communicating? Aren't we supposed to do this later, and the CPUs were too busy working to come over, right?"

I wanted to tell you this later, but I guess now is the time. I connected to Historie's book, so I told her about the swirly console and how I teleported both of you to this world. The CPUs just wanted to come along. However, I did not tell her about Uzume as she will have to introduce herself later on. Historie is working on a way to bring you both back, BUT... you will have to defeat Dark purple to progress through the plot. 

**"Correct. Collecting enough shares will allow me to create a portal that will bring you both back. The bad news is that you and Nepgear only have a limited amount of time before the portal closes."**

"What will happen to us if the portal closes before we can get to it?" Nepgear questioned.

**"I would have to create another portal, but this will take 3 days. I don't think this will be enough time to bring you both back." Historie answered through the phone.**

"Histy... so you are saying if we don't go through the portal on time we would have to wait 3 more days before coming back?" Neptune gulped.

**"Yes.. but right now isn't the time for-"**

Historie lost connection when she was about to say something important and they didn't have time to communicate with Vert.

"Aww... we didn't have time to introduce Uzume!" Neptune yelled at her sister. 

"KYAA... please don't scream like that, sis..." Nepgear pleaded.

After the huge talk with Historie and the CPUs, Neptune and Nepgear went to look for Uzume who was missing for quite a while now. They didn't want to admit it.... how could they? Uzume could be dead right now for all they knew.

Don't jinx it, Neptune.

"NEEEEPPUUU?! I didn't even say anything!" Neptune protested again.

Yeah, maybe you're right.

"The author's stupid?!" Neptune laughed.

I'm so stupid. Yep, that makes sense why I always get A's on my tests. 

**Someone save me!!!!**

"Goodness... did you hear that...?"

"Sure did, Nep Jr! Someone's in trouble! Let's go!" Neptune screamed at her younger sister once more, receiving a yelp from Nepgear.

**[Future - Lastation's Basilicom]**

"What? This console teleported Neptune and Nepgear somewhere else?" IF asked with concern.

"Yes.." Historie replied with disappointment. 

"I hope Nepgear-chan is okay... and Neptune-sama..." Uni said with her usual tsundere act. 

Deep inside though she didn't care about Neptune... well maybe a little? A lot? Well, she cared about her, but... she cared more about Nepgear. I mean, she likes Nepgear and Neptune likes Noire which is what most people think, anyway. C-Caring about Nepgear isn't what my si - Uni would do! She is very dependable, smart, and kind! She wouldn't fantasize about her rival's sister, nor would Noire...!

...

... Fantasize...

...

...

... Neptune.

...

D-D-Did I say fantasize?! I meant to say dream! U-U-Uni would never d-do such a thing! I-I know her well... well not that much, but I KNOW HER! A-Anyway... let's get back to the situation at hand...!

"Noire, stop messing with the topics!" Iffy sighed.

Noire's pout showed her response, however, she didn't delete her previous text. 

_"I can't say the same for myself... even though Neptune's lazy she's fun to be around...! Every time she's around it makes me happy! I don't know why but... - I.. When she touches my shoulders or any part of my body it makes me bi-blush. My feelings for her are deep... so deep I want to k-kiss her repeatedly. I-I hope no one else sees this message... Private message: This is just a prank so don't take it so seriously from Anonymous person."_

"Noire-san's in love with Neptune-san, but she doesn't know that!" Ram teased the black-haired tsundere.

 "I-I don't love, Neptune!" Noire stuttered. Sad, she didn't even know it herself. 

"You said you want to kiss her," Ram once again trapped Noire.

"K-Kiss..." Rom used her sleeves to hide her embarrassed face.

"For the last time, I don't love Neptune!" Noire couldn't stand it! I didn't write that! I would never write that letter, not even if my life was on the line. I mean, she's a good f-f-friend... but I can't accept it. My pride wouldn't let me! Though, I wonder sometimes... how would she look like as a housewife... n-n-no stop Noire! Don't give them any ideas or they might tell Neptune about it! You know she has a loud mouth!

"I know you guys are talking about Neptune and all but we have to progress the plot," IF interrupted their conversation, very annoyed. 

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Uni looked at her sister worriedly.

"Yes, Uni. Ah, while I'm out can you watch the basilicom?" Noire's voice was full of annoyance. 

"Where are you going?" Uni asked.

"To Planeptune's basilicom." She answered quickly.

"Don't-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Noire already disappeared into the air.

 "-forget your cosplay..." Uni put Noire's nurse outfit back on the table before going towards the doors. She wanted to complete quests on her own so she could become stronger, and because she wanted to activate her HDD faster.

**[Back to Neptune and her friends]**

Neptune and Nepgear were currently running towards the sounds of screaming. Neptune was first as she had leveled up her agility a while ago, but Nepgear was too busy with her gadgets she forgot. 

"Come on, Nep Jr! We have to hurry!" Neptune looks at her panting sister.

"Sorry... for being a burden... but I can't move... that much... onee-chan..." Nepgear continued to pant, catching her breath as they stopped.

"I will not abandon a comrade! Even if it's you, Nepgear!" Neptune's eyes sparkled with leadership skills.

"Onee-chan..." Nepgear looked at her sister.

"Come now, Nep Jr. Piggyback rides like the old days." Neptune smiled at her sister, Her eyes were glowing, hearts were forming in the middle. 

Never trust heart-shaped eyes.

Nepgear climbs on her sister's strong back.

Never trust heart-shaped eyes...

 

"Your feet are soft, Nep Jr..." Neptune's voice was energetic, with a hint of lust.

"T-Thank you, onee-chan?" She confused Nepgear.

"Here comes the tickles!" Neptune tickles her feet.

"Ha... Haha... Hahahahaha... It... tickles... pfft..." Nepgear noticed something strange, but she couldn't stop laughing.

NEVER TRUST HEART-SHAPED EY- Oh, hey! Don't forget to save that person!

"hahaha... R-Right... hahaha...." Nepgear replied through her laughs.

Neptune! Stop tickling your sister. It's embarrassing and weird.

"Do you want to join?"

I'm not a creature nor a human so I don't think that would work. Besides, I don't like adding OC's to a story. I don't know if we consider the author role an OC so I will have to see when the time comes. Oh, and watch out for that slap.

"Wh-"

SLAP!

"Sorry, Onee-chan.... but I had to do it... You wouldn't stop tickling meee!" Nepgear teared up.

"It's fine! Matter of fact, I feel great! Thank you Nep Jr!" Neptune hugged her sister tightly.

Wow. Stop with the fan service you two! Help the person already!

"Right!" They both screamed in unison before running towards the noises. Once they got there, they found Uzume was looking through the school building.

"Oh, Uzume?! What are you doing here?" Neptune questioned Uzume's appearance.

"Nepsy and Gearsy? Oh, I'm looking for Umio? Have you seen him?"

"No, sorry. Do you need some help to find him?" Nepgear requested.

"That would be very grateful, but I already got information from my monster friend. His name is Baby Bug."

Baby Bug suddenly appears out of nowhere, shocking Neptune and Nepgear. Neptune's bamboo sword appeared out of nowhere, aiming it at Baby Bug.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Nepsy! Don't kill it! It's friendly!" Uzume warned her.

"But it's a monster! It can't be friendly!" Neptune swore. 

"I promise I won't harm you..." Baby Bug spoke silently, afraid. 

"That monster just talked..." it dumb folded Neptune.

"When I first met him I didn't know what to say, Nepsy." Uzume laughed. "I'm the CPU of this nation so It is my responsibility to protect my people, that includes you, Nepsy and Gearsy," Uzume added.

"Aww, that's nice of ya to say, Uzume, but we're CPUs too!" Neptune said with discomfort.

"I know but... what if you two can't go home? I suppose it would be my fault? CPUs were given the power to help their people so I expect myself to do the same." Uzume affirmed.

We stuck baby Bug in the middle of this argument, but he had an idea to lighten the mood up. "Uh... Uzume?" The little creature tried to tell its plan, but the two were still fighting. Baby Bug was not the type to scream, so he waited patiently.

bang...

Baby Bug heard a noise coming from their left! He needed to get their attention and fast! "Uzume...!" The little guy's voice was not enough to get their attention! 

Bang!

Baby Bug watched as the scorpion-like creature lifted its hand, aiming it directly at Neptune. Its motion was quick. Each minute that passed felt like an eternity. When was this creature going to hit Neptune?! Neptune, please look the other way! Stop arguing with Uzume! Become friends and fight this monster...!  _It was too late though._

**ALERT! A MINI BOSS IS CLOSE BY! CHECK YOUR SURROUNDINGS! ALERT! A MINI BOSS IS CLOSE BY! CHECK YOUR SURROUNDINGS!**

Before they knew it, it flung Neptune into a glass window, cracking it. That same window leaned backward, causing Neptune to fall out of the school building. (Reminder: They were on the 4th floor). You could hear a yelp coming from below.

"Onee-chaaaan!" Nepgear jumped out of the building! She switched into HDD, trying her best to find her unconscious sister. She maintained to find her, but she had one major problem! Gravity! Gravity was not on her side so she took longer to get back to the building where Uzume and Baby Bug were found. They flung the scorpion-like creature out the window while she flew back up. When Nepgear stepped back on the composition tile floor, she fell to the ground, her HDD form disappearing into little squares. Uzume ran over to help Nepgear up whilst picking up Neptune who was bleeding from her head. The blood was running down her face, covering her right eye. 

 _This is only the second chapter! How in the world can someone get hurt?!_ Oh well, back to the subject at hand. Nepgear, with the help of Uzume, carried Neptune to a hospital bed. Neptune's right eye was covered in blood and it also got spread on Nepgear while carrying her back and finishing off that creature.

"Onee-chan... please... be okay..." Nepgear cried in her bloody hands. Uzume patted her back, trying to provide comfort for her friend.

"Nepsy... everything will be okay...! We have to find Umio! He's a good fish doctor... and can help your sister!" Uzume tried to lift her spirits.

"Okay..." Nepgear's eyes were emotionless.

"Baby Bug, can you watch over Neptune while we're gone?" Uzume whispered to her monster friend.

"Baby Bug promises...! Wait...! I located Umio in room 9... He's in big trouble... good luck, Uzume..." Baby Bug whispers back.

Uzume gave her farewells to Baby Bug. Just like that... Nepgear and Uzume went off to find Umio.

**Uzume's Point of view**

"Gearsy..." Uzume felt bad for her friend.

"Onee-chan..." Nepgear's mind was blank. She knows Neptune isn't dead. She couldn't be, right? She's the protagonist of this story, she can't die, she thought. Neptune is not the protagonist of this story, not at this moment. Nepgear, you are the protagonist! It doesn't matter if you like it or not, your sister's life is on the line here! Be strong! For her! For your friends and for your Oracle, Historie! "Your right!" Nepgear thought.

"Uzume, how close are we till our destination." Nepgear was serious.

"Huh? Oh, we're here." Uzume pointed towards room 9.

Nepgear opened the door to find an ancient dragon.

"Uzume is that you?!" A manly voice questioned.

"Umio! Were you here the whole time?" This surprised Uzume.

"Yes, I was out collecting ingredients when this dragon trapped me," Umio replied.

Nepgear wasted no time. She rushed towards the monster, wielding her DLC weapon. She jumped into the air, cutting its neck in half. The battle scene didn't even have time to load up, causing a glitch that gave Uzume and the others a lot of exp.

**Nepgear has leveled up! Level 61!  ATK: 105 ⬆ DEF: 107 ⬆ AGI: 141 ⬆**

**Umio has leveled up! Level 42! ATK: 72 ⬆ DEF: 92 ⬆ AGI: 91 ⬆**

**Uzume has leveled up! Level 62! ATK: 101 ⬆ DEF: 103 ⬆ AGI: 132 ⬆**

This isn't even a glitch!? How are you two level 61-62 while Umio is Level 42?! We got him like a minute ago.

"I don't have time to argue. Umio, are you a doctor?" Nepgear questioned the fish.

"Ah, yes I am. Why I may ask?" it confused Umio but he was sincere.

"A monster hurt Onee-chan badly. Can you follow me, please." Nepgear grabbed Umio and rushed out the door, leaving behind a confused Uzume.

"Gearsy would do anything for Nepsy, huh? That's sweet, hehe~" Uzume ran off to follow Nepsy and Umio. To their surprise, Neptune was nowhere to be found. Baby Bug was knocked out on the bed, blood trails leading towards the middle of the room. Baby bug, however, woke up.

"Where is she?!" Nepgear yelled at the little creature.

"I'm sorry..." Baby Bug tried to apologize.

"Do you by chance know where onee-chan went?" Nepgear calmed down. 

"I-I can't remember but... I saw a portal.. and...-" Baby Bug tried to explain but stopped when he heard Nepgear punch the wall.

"Historie..." Nepgear's hands were now bleeding from the impact.

"Gearsy, do you need some bandages...?" Uzume looked at Nepgear with concern.

"Thank you, Uzume... sorry for causing you so much trouble... I-I miss my sister." Nepgear wanted to cry.

"I understand, Gearsy... I once felt that way too." Uzume sat next to Nepgear. 

Umio didn't want to break this moment, so he went to the kitchen to cook food.

"Don't worry, Gearsy... We'll get your sister back." Uni promised Nepgear.

**[Present Time - Planeptune's Basilicom]**

A portal appeared in front of Planeptune's Basilicom. Neptune fell out of the portal, still bloody though. She hit her back on the carpet. Blood stains were filling the poor carpet, but Neptune's eyes were open, just a little. 

"Histy... Vert... Blanc... Noire...?" Neptune managed.

She saw no one, so she crawled to her office. Neptune took a seat on the chair, grabbing a pencil along the way. She grabbed her work that was supposedly due by Historie. Completing every work wasn't a problem for her, but her vision faded. 

"Dear god... Neptune, are you here!?"

It was Historie's voice...! If only she could walk towards her but her current appearance was ridiculous. 

"Neptune? Where are you!"

Noire's voice... hehe...

"Neptune, can you hear our voice?"

Vert's voice... best friend, hello...

"... Neptune?"

Blanc's voice... so silent...

She finished the remaining papers, putting them off to the side carefully. She struggled to stand up, but she did so. Her vision was slowly getting worse, her movement was slowly slowing down, and her body was slowly breaking down, but she went on! She needed to tell them about the portal, about Nepgear, about Uzume... She walked, well I wouldn't say walked... hmm... stumbled to the door. With all her might she pushed it open... she walked towards the crystal room... no one... she walked towards the kitchen... no one... she walked towards the living room... her friends were there... all there...! 

"Histy...! About the portal..." Neptune mumbled.

Histy and the other CPUs turned around in shock. 

"Neptune! Where have you been!" They yelled at her.

"S-Sorry... but no time... about the portal..-" Neptune's eyes were almost closed.

"-It activated while Nepgear... and Uzume were... out helping Umio..." Neptune continued weakly.

"Why are you bloody...?" Noire added.

"I fell out... the glass... window..." Neptune passed out.

"Neptune?! Historie, call Compa!"

"I understand." Histoire passed the office, she noticed the completed paperwork. 'She... did the paperwork... Oh, Neptune...' She called Compa over quickly, but IF tagged along since she's secretly in love with Compa and Vert. 

"Where's Nep-Nep!" Compa shouted.

"I can't believe she got hurt this badly."  Iffy was not impressed.

Noire led her to the room Neptune was resting at. She was awake, yet her position on the bed was weird. It's nice to know they cleaned her face because that blood was kinda distracting. Compa wanted to be very careful as Neptune was fatigue in this state. 

"Ready Nep-Nep?" Compa awaited Neptune's answer.

"Ready and willingly..." Neptune smiled at her nurse friend.

"Now Nep-Nep, you may feel a little pain." Compa didn't give Neptune enough time to react as she poked the giant needle into her butt. "Mother...!" Neptune flinched at the pain. She suddenly fell back on the bed, unconscious.

"Did I overdo it..." Compa looked at the camera with an innocent expression.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Dark Purple

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Improvedimension Neptunia. It took a while since I can't always be formal! Vert and Historie are mature so their voices are difficult for some people such as me.

RaidenKaiShipsYou is out


	3. Dark Purple Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unexpected events of Chapter 2, it forces us to believe Neptune may die. Neptune's death would leave a major effect on Nepgear as she misses her sister right now. Nepgear will not let her sister die though, so what's her plan for returning to the present? Will we ever know?
> 
> Judging from the past events, Neptune may die before Nepgear gets to see her. How could she?! I mean she's the protagonist so it wouldn't make sense for Neptune-sama to die. Effectively, Noire would hurt the most since she has secret feelings for her. She would even call her sensei if she had a chance.

Chapter **3: Dark Purple Encounter**

Neptune still hasn't woken up in 3 hours. Everyone talked about Planeptune's CPU. 

"Is Neptune awake yet?" Noire asked the obvious question.

"No, she's still asleep..." Compa peeked inside the room. 

"Tell me what happened." Iffy walks into the room. ~~~~

"That's the problem. None of us knows what happened while she was here," Noire gave her answer.

"Yes, It's strange that Planeptune's shares increased after Neptune's arrival." Vert points out. 

"... Maybe she stole shares from our nations." Blanc figured. 

"Sounds fishy. The bloodstains on the carpet show she fell." Iffy sided with Blanc's assumption.

"Nep-Nep would never steal from anyone," Compa argued. 

"Neptune isn't the type to steal from her people," Histoire paused.

"She loves smiling faces, Neptune loves being crowded by happiness." Histoire's voice breaks up.  

"Well, I found completed work stacked on Neptune's table," Noire confirmed.

"I am positive that Neptune-san didn't work while they weren't here." Uni corrected her sister.

"Maybe it was Nepgear," Ram accused.

"Nepgear-sama," Rom repeated.

‘Ram, you are correct. Coming back to Planeptune’s basilicom to find completed work is not suspicious.’ Vert accused.

Guys, stop. You're acting like witnesses at a court case.

"Neptune did the work," Noire protested.

"Neptune stole shares from our nations!" Blanc screamed.

"I now sentence Noire and Blanc to 5 years in prison!" Ram growled, hitting her hammer on the table.

"Eh! Prison!" They both screamed out.

'Oh dear, may I ask what you two are doing?' Vert smiled.

"Playing judge!" Ram screamed, throwing the hammer at Blanc.

"Stop acting like this!" Histoire scolded them.

"We can't," They told her.

Historie, blood dripping down from her mouth, looked at the group with a 'Why...' face. She didn't understand her situation. 

** [Uzume's base - Past] **

"Gearsy, did you collect any information on the portal?" Uzume sat next to Nepgear. 

"No. We could try contacting Historie through my N-Gear." Nepgear almost forgot about that thing.

"Alri- What's an N-Gear?" Uzume asked.

"You don't know what an N-Gear is? Oh, wait... you're from a different game." Nepgear broke the 4th wall. "Anyway, an N-Gear is like a phone, but it's a little smaller. It has lots of abilities, data, and hardware." Nepgear explained.

"Ah... so you investigate things with it?" Umio asserted.

"Something like that..." Her eyes narrowed to the side before changing into shock after realizing her phone was missing.

"Gearsy, why is your background a picture of an adult... and naked too?" Uzume wondered.

"That's not my N-Gear..." Nepgear denied.

"But it has your name-" Uzume called out. 

"That's NOT my N-Gear, got it?" Nepgear repeated slowly. 

"I trust you, Gearsy. If this is not your N-Gear, I will just throw it away." Uzume walked towards the door, feeling a tug on her arm.

"WAIT... I could analyze it... just to make sure it doesn't get destroyed or damaged..." 

"That's nice of you, Gearsy, but who would want a phone with a naked picture of a woman." Uzume was suspicious.

"Right, continue what you were doing, Uzume-san." Nepgear gave up. 

Uzume giggled, finally understanding the situation. Nepgear wasn't acting like her normal self because of... Neptune. Neptune was lazy, but her personality was bright... anyone around her would become happy, excited, or have a better mood. Neptune was everything to Nepgear, without her she didn't want to do anything. I'll explain it like this; Neptune is Nepgear's energy. When that energy disappears or gets hurt so does Nepgear. Nepgear's body breaks down, allowing her to go into a more serious mood. This mood is easy to miss because you would never know unless you talked to her. However, she can become sad, but that's when she wants to. Do you have the instructions down? Good, now the full details. Hmm, let's forget the details and get back to the story. After an extra dialogue. Here it comes!

Nepgear had a good relationship with Neptune when they were young. Remembering it now just makes her laugh and smile. Neptune was always there for her... when there was a danger, monsters, and when she wanted to play. Neptune would just smile and give her the things she asked for. This is the reason she's so spoiled, but she didn't care because she had so much fun with her big sister, but now... everything changed when they created that treaty. She didn't receive much attention from Neptune and the others... even her best friend, Uni, had more screen time than her. Haha... I think she's feeling abandoned.

'Nep Junior...' 

She heard Onee-chan's voice, but she didn't know where. She looked around, trying her best to locate the voice. To no avail, she didn't find the voice. Maybe she was losing her mind, slowly, but losing her mind.

'Nep Junior! Turn around won't cha!'

She didn't notice the voice. Nepgear walked towards the darkness in front of her, shadows reaching out for her hand. 

'Come... Join us...' Shadows whispered.

'We will give you the power to return your sister...' They continued to whisper.

The deeper she went, the more shadows that came. However, the bright light behind her was still there. It was close and yet so far. Nepgear's eyes were changing from purple to red to grey... Everything was getting darker and darker, nothing could stop this from happening! Nepgear would lose all emotions if she went into the dark, but no world could stop her! Please! Someone needs to help Nepgear before it's too late. 

'Nepgear!'

**Must've been nice, huh? Having your own sister hurt and almost die... maybe if she dies you will feel the urge to kill.** _Nepgear was close to the darkness, so close... However, something stopped her from going there._

'Nep Junior... It's me, your sister.'

Nepgear's eyes gained her original color. She looked back, Her eyes glued to the bright light, looking at her legs then going upwards until... their faces met. She saw a face... Neptune's face, no, her onee-chan's face looked back at hers. 

'Don't go into the darkness, Nep Jr... Move forward.... then you will see me again' Neptune's voice was low, soft and sweet.

"Onee-chan..." Nepgear stared at her sister or an illusion of her sister. 

'Nep Jr... I had to- No, I needed to. It was the only way...' 

"Onee-chan... I-" Nepgear couldn't say anything. She was staring at her sister who could be dead.

'I'm not dead, Nep Jr! I'm the protagonist, remember!' Neptune giggled. 

"... But the author said-" Nepgear once again stopped talking.

'The author's dumb. This awesome, sweet protagonist cannot die! So with that being said! C'mere sis.' Neptune held her hands up, asking for a hug, but deep inside... she knew she would die...

In minutes, Nepgear rushed toward her sister. She felt her soft warmth on her body, the warmth she needed... Nothing would stop this feeling... nothing. She felt a hand touch her face, lifting it up. Neptune leaned closer to her little sister, hoping for something. Nepgear knew what would come next and leaned forward also, closing her eyes for the kiss. They got closer and closer until... poof...

Ah... She now knows what's going on. This world... everything... her sister... was all fake. She walked into the shadows, but they wanted to give her one more treat before they took over her body... forever... will she ever be able to see onee-chan?

Nepgear quickly sat up, checking her surroundings. Where was she? How did she get here? She saw the morning lights shining in her face, blinding her so she closed her eyes. She remembered that dream... that horrible dream.

"Gearsy, your awake! What happened? You collapsed before you could analyze this N-Gear." Uzume informed the confused girl. 

"W-What do you mean by collapsed?.." Nepgear wanted more details.

"I mean, you collapsed without a second thought. I had to carry you back here." Uzume said, 'Man are you heavy...'

"Can you give me more details? I don't understand." Nepgear persisted.

"Oh, right! You were mumbling in your sleep. Yeah, you were saying things like 'Onee-chan... I-' and 'Onee-chan.' Were you talking to Nepsy or something?" Uzume put the N-Gear down.

Nepgear couldn't remember what happened. No, she didn't want to tell Uzume what happened. That dream was a secret. A secret only meant for her and her sister.

"No... I don't remember what happened..." Nepgear tried her best to keep a straight face.

"Okay, I understand. Oh, I found information on the portal. We need to defeat Dark Purple for it to open." It fired Uzume up.

"G-Goodness... Dark Purple? Can we even defeat it without Neptune?" Nepgear doubted the plan.

"I promise you, Gearsy. We WILL win this!" Uzume once again reassured her.

With that being said. Are you two brave heroes ready to face the final battle? A battle that could take your lives? We received a nod from the two girls. Ah, so you put your lives on the line for this mission? Receiving a nod again I assume you two will go there now? The girls were hesitant but nodded in agreement. I see I see. Have a great trip you two for you may need it.  

They stepped into the event, receiving a message saying 'The current boss is a much higher level than you. Level up 5 more times before fighting this boss.'

Uzume tapped the continue button, allowing the current message to show up.

'Are you sure you want to continue?'

Uzume tapped the continue button again. This is it, no going back now. Uzume and Nepgear walked into a huge stadium, only to meet Arfoire and her hideous creation! Arfoire, the old hag, was standing near a button.

"Huh....? Did those brats finally come." Arfoire looked bored.

"Prepare to meet your demise, old lady." Uzume pointed at Arfoire.

"I'm not an old lady! Ugh, I have no time for this! Dark Purple, defeat these morons."

The ground vibrated... hmm... no; it shook. Random people would say it's an earthquake, but people from Planeptune would say it's a giant monster. What could they say? They deal with monsters every day. Big ones, small ones, weird ones, crazy ones, and cute ones, but then there are ancient ones... People say these are the most dangerous as they are always a higher level than you.

Something through a wall came crashing in. Uzume and Nepgear stepped back, allowing the creature to come in. Nepgear looked mad as she wanted revenge for her sister, and Uzume was just looking with no concern. 

"So this is the giant boss you were talking about?" Uzume looked at Dark Purple.

"Don't underestimate this creature just yet. Wait till you see its full power! A power that could defeat a CPU itself! You two should run away before you end up dying like Neptune." This flipped a switch in Nepgear.

"Onee-chan's not dead. She's sleeping peacefully on her bed." Nepgear fake smiled.

"Gearsy, she's just bluffing to make your defense go down. Watch out for those attacks because they are deadly." Uzume gave her the details.

 "Right."

Dark Purple lifted her sword in the air, cutting a hole between the two. Apparently, this creature loves destruction and would do anything to cause it, and I mean anything. How convenient. 

Her blade's edge went straight up, slicing at the two girls. She missed the attack, causing the beast to scream in anger. _**Here a slice, there a slice, everywhere a slice, slice! Old MacArfoire had a giant, E-I-E-I-Oooo.**_ Getting back to the topic,  _ **Wait one minute! I'm the editor of this damn story, I deserve a fun time occasionally! Don't ignore me -**_  Nepgear sprinted towards the beast, cutting its neck. Much to our entertainment, the creature died, in one hit too. Nepgear, you weren't leveling up behind my back were you!

"No. Now let's deal with Arfoire... and she's gone." Nepgear blinked.

"Yeah, she left a minute ago. I didn't want to tell you as you were already fighting the monster so I stayed put." Nepgear looked at Uzume like she was crazy.

"Wh... - Why did you let her escape?!... You know what. I don't have time for this. I need to get to that portal so I can see onee-chan and my friends." Nepgear turned towards the door.

"You still haven't called Histoire, yet." Nepgear zoomed towards Uzume, nearly popping a vein.

"I KNOW. I would call her now if it wasn't for you interrupting me." Nepgear showed Uzume the phone. It was on the YouTube screen.

"Nah... I see a banana." Uzume pointed out.

"A banana... - Shut up, Uzume. I see no banana on this screen what-so-ever!" It pissed Nepgear off.

"NAAAH... I see a banana on the Ads." 

"For god' sake - Oh, I see it too..." Nepgear paused, trying to come up with an accuse.

"You see it now? Great, now all you have to do is grab it!" Nepgear's eyes twitched.

"No. Uzume, can we go to the portal now? I already informed Histoire so the portal should be there." 

Wait, wait! Do you really think this boss fight would end that easily? Do you understand what a story is per-chance...?

"Yes. I'm in a story and I am being told what to do by you." 

That makes sense... - Hey! I'm not a bossy person so don't put the blame on me because YOU can't see your sister.

"You went too far..." Uzume whistled in the background.

Enough! I'm cutting this part!  _ **They never cut my part of the story, hehe! ~**_


	4. Special Event

**SPECIAL EVENT FOUND!**

_**Welcome to this extra chapter! This is your editor speaking. I wanted to congratulate you on getting to this chapter so I will make this a short chapter with the following two characters. Noire and Neptune. Ah, yes... the tsundere and the protagonist! I wonder how this will turn out. Let's get right into it.**_

_**Important detail: The author of this story didn't want to make this extra chapter until chapter 4 got completed, but who cares what they think.  
** _

_**Extra: Neptune will be the opposite gender so she will be he.** _

_**Writer:** The Editor!_

Ba-thump... BA-THUMP!

Noire's heart was panicking, screaming around the room was the top priority at the moment. Why you may ask? Neptune is coming over and they will be  **ALONE**! Alone as in two people that can't be together. Her hands were flailing in the air, her face was turning bright red, and her hair was sticking up. At the last moment, she had an idea that could benefit her and Neptune.

_Games! Yes, I said it! Games, along with p-pudding... Pudding is Neptune's favorite treat, If you can get your hands on a limited edition, Neptune would love you forever, which is what Noire has right now._

_"It's not limited edition! It's h-homemade...!" Noire stuttered._

_That's what limited edition is... Noire, tell me this. How come you make homemade cookies for Neptune but you don't make homemade cookies for your sister, Uni. The room tensed, almost like a demon or a poltergeist was taking over the room, slowly and stealthily..._

_"It's not like I wanted to make something for Uni! It's just... she never asks for anything besides work and tries her best to help me out."_

_She likes Neptune and Nepgear._

_"..."_

_Noire, you're forming cracks on your head..._

_"... WHHHATTTT?!" Noire screamed with confusion._

_Finally. Yes, Uni likes them both._

_"How... When... Why... WHERE!"  Noire barked._

_She walked up to them. Happened at 5 o'clock. She enjoyed their company. During a nice walk at the park._

_"I-I will allow it... ONLY FOR A WEEK!" Noire sighed. She couldn't believe Uni confessed first._

_DING DONG._

_"Ah, Neptune...!" Noire quickly rushed towards the door._

_The door sprung open to reveal the happy-go-getter, Neptune. He was wearing a white school shirt with red shorts. His shoe bottoms were white while the whole shoe was red, almost matching the outfit. All he needs now is the... Neptune yanked the red hat from his inventory, quickly putting it on his head. He also wore a bandana because it made him look like a bandit, his jacket was also red._

_"How do I look, Noire?" Neptune asked, smiling normally._

_Noire stared at the cosplay then back at Neptune._

_"Y-Y-You... handsome... - You look okay." Noire blushed at the handsome figure._

_"I heard handsome, Nowaru~," Neptune teased._

"I-I-I didn't say that!" Noire protested, trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"I kid, I kid." Neptune dismissed the subject.

"Anyway, let's work." Neptune yawned, stretching his body.

"Work? Are you even the same Neptune?" Noire questioned.

"Yes, I'm the same Neptune, but I want to work, you know?" Neptune took out his unfinished work.

"Okay..." They go into the living room.

She couldn't admit it, but Neptune was acting weird. He would glance every minute at Noire, smiling when she wasn't looking. His face was red and his breath was hot, almost like he drank... potions... Gust's potions! Neptune leaned towards Noire who leaned backward.

"N-Neptune, what are you doing...!" Noire's heartbeat went faster.

"I'm doing this because...-"

"What...?" Noire stiffened up.

"-Because I like you." Neptune got closer, using Noire's boobies as a pillow.

"G-Get off!" Noire shoved Neptune off.

"Aww, Nowaru~ You don't have to be rough." Neptune wiggled happily. 

"... get out." 

"What did you say, No-wa-ru,"

"GET OUT!" Noire kicked Neptune out her basilicom. 

Noire heard a loud bang on the door. It got louder and louder, increasing speed as each punch hit the door. Noire's back slid against the door. She tried her best to ignore the loud bangs, but they were just so loud!

"Go away, Neptune!" Noire teared up, "I don't want to let you in..." She put her head against the door, hoping the banging would stop.

The banging soon stopped. Noire opened the door slowly, making sure Neptune wasn't around or hiding behind a corner. When she confirmed Neptune wasn't around, she walked outside the door, closing it behind her. 

"... Neptune, I'm not ready..." Noire continued walking. 

_**Aww! Bummer! We had to end it because it was a short chapter! I would have made it longer, but I'm just the editor and because I wanted to make a story. The author doesn't let me make stories that often so I will just have to deal with this one story. Hope you guys enjoyed this short story about the Drunk Neptune and the confused Noire.** _

_**Double bummer! Something had driven Neptune crazy, so she was acting strange for that one reason. I didn't know since the potions sounded more accurate. You know how crazy Gust's potions are. The author told me this so I'm awfully grateful for that, but I still liked the potions idea so I'm keeping it in... for safe-keeping... not because I don't want to re-write this story or something like that...** _

_**Editor out!** _


	5. That dreadful day

**Chapter 4: That Dreadful day**

Neptune was staring at the wall, trying her best to process the area. This peace didn't last as strangers came flooding in, hugging the poor girl. She was unconscious for 5 days now, but something was off about her. She didn't hug the others back, but the confusion grew inside her.

"Excuse me, but... who are you people?" Neptune sat up, blanket still in hand. "What!" Everyone in the room nearly screamed, looking at Neptune like she had amnesia. True, she had amnesia, she didn't know though.

"It's us! Your best friends? Your Amigos? Your Hamburger patties!" Blanc just sprouted nonsense. 

"I don't remember you... sorry..." Neptune got out of the bed, naked. 

"N-N-N-Neptune! Put c-clothes on..." Noire looked at the slim figure with pride, blood dripping from her nose. Vert offered a handkerchief to Noire who took it. Vert's nose was also bleeding because she's a lesbian. Seeing a naked girl was a turn on for her. 

"Oh, my god... do you need some bandages?" Neptune looked at the blood-covered stains on the carpet, wondering if these strangers would survive. She paused when she saw a small fairy and a black-haired girl come in, dropping their tea when they saw the scene.

"N-Neptune-sama... why are you n-naked...?" Uni put her hands over her face, trying her best to hide the blood.

"N-Neptune, a CPU shouldn't do something so indecent..." Histoire's face lit up like a firework.

"This brat was already naked w-when we came here..." Blanc looked at Neptune's body. This was the only time she could do so.

They all collapsed to the ground, leaving a concerned, amnesia girl alone. Her dress got soaked in the blood so she had to call a nurse, realizing she had a phone she saw the name, "Compa" appear. She instantly dialed the number.

'Hello?'

"I need a nurse! People are dying!" 

'Nep-Nep? Is that you?'

"Nep-Nep? Is that my name...?"

'Yes, why wouldn't it be?'

"Even I don't remember my name..." 

'Nep-Nep... are you sure you're okay?'

"I think so. Oh, four strangers and a fairy are bleeding on the floor..."

'Bleeding on the floor... Nep-Nep, are they bleeding from their nose?'

"Yes, why...?" 

'Nep-Nep, your so clueless hehe~'

"What... why..." 

'Are you by chance naked?'

Neptune looked down, spotting her soft and shiny skin. "Kyaaa!!!" She quickly hides her body, tossing the phone onto the floor and running into a nearby room labeled, "Neptune and Nepgear's room."

'Nep-Nep? Hello? Are you there? Nep-Nep?!' 

Vert, Noire, and the others awoke to a bloody room. They rubbed their heads and noticed the empty bed, causing them to jump up. 

"Where is Neptune...?" Blanc cursed under her breath, having a flashback to when she had that nosebleed. 

'Hello? I hear voices?'

Blanc picked up the phone, noticing the name, "Compa."

"Hello, who is this?"

'Compa, the nurse that takes care of the injured? Is Neptune with you? She seems to have amnesia.'

"Amnesia? Why would Nep..." Blanc analyzed the answer...? Amnesia... Neptune... amnesia... Neptune... a different person! This is terrible!

'Hehe~'

"What are you laughing at?!" Blanc yelled into the phone.

'She told me about the nosebleed situation.'

"Mother... FUCKER!" Blanc raised her voice.

'Okay then. Can you go find Neptune? Allowing an amnesia person to wonder the streets is not a good idea, she could find that swirly console and go back into that dimension.'

About that... Nep-Nep sits on Nepgear's bed as it's the lower bunk. She knew no one, and they trapped her in the house with them. Something cut her thought process short. It was that fateful portal that got Neptune in this mess. To cut things short, Nep-Nep walked into the portal as the door behind her opened, revealing the CPUs and CPU candidates. 

"Goodness... Neptune, don't g-" Vert's voice soon faded as the portal closed.

[ **Megadimenson Neptunia]**

 Neptune was falling out of the sky, again... She fell on someone with red hair. 

"Ow... Hey, watch where you're going! Wait... Nepsy?" 

Neptune rubbed her head and jumped up, bowing her head at the girl. "I'm so sorry!" Neptune kept bowing, "I didn't mean to fall on you...!" Uzume, now confused, was wondering why her best friend was acting like a... different person.

"Nepsy, it's okay. Can you tell me how you got here?" Uzume leads her towards the base.

Neptune looked around the place in amazement, almost... forgetting about Uzume. "I went through a portal and..." Neptune got stopped by Uzume. "You went through a portal?"

"Yes...?" Uzume nodded and sat at a table, motioning for Neptune to join her. "Nepsy, Ah... how can I tell you this. You have a... uh... sister." She looked at the entrance. "I have a sister...?" Neptune gasped. 

"Yes, she's in here now. Gearsy, stop hiding and come see your sister." She heard a tray dropped in the distance, shoes stepped into view, then the figure... Nepgear.

"Is tha - huff..." She couldn't finish her sentence as the stranger hugged her, she was crying... crying at her? Crying because of her...?

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan... I missed you! Where have you been for 5 years...!" Nepgear said in between cries. 

"Wh-Who are you...?" Neptune looked down at the girl.

"Hu-Huh?" Nepgear checked her ears, making sure she wasn't losing it. "What did you say, onee-chan...?" Nepgear let go of her sister.

"Onee-chan...? Oh! Are you my onee-chan?" Neptune looked at the taller girl with a confused smile.

'Are you my onee-chan?...' Nepgear spun around towards Uzume. "Did you hear? She called me onee-chan! What do I do?!" She whispered to Uzume. 'Just go with the flow, Gearsy.' Nepgear turned back to her "younger sister."

"Goodness, yes... I-I'm your onee-chan." Nepgear hugged her younger sister.

Neptune nodded and hugged her older sister. 

"Uh, huh... can you two quit it? We have to get you two back." Uzume paused their reunion. 

"Wah... W-Who are you..." Neptune cried.

"Nepsy? I'm Uzume? Your best friend?" Uzume's voice was full of disappointment. 

"I do-don't know who you... uh... please don't hurt me..." Neptune hid behind her "onee-chan."

"Uzume, I know the situation, but... I want to enjoy this..." Nepgear turned around and hugged her sister, typically squeezing her.

Neptune didn't know how to react to the sudden hug so she did a vice versa move and hugged Uzume instead. "What... wait... how did you do that..." Uzume felt a warm softness, quite the touch. "Uzume-san, can I have my sister back?" Nepgear calmly asked the red-headed girl, hiding her annoyance in a way. 

"Gearsy... I don't know how she got here, but... she's so warm!" Nepgear continued to smile at Uzume.

"Okay then... let's do this the hard way." Nepgear ran towards Uzume, sliding underneath her while grabbing her younger sister, then she did a backflip and ran another way. "Oh, so we're playing tag? The reward is a new sister, correct? Let's play." Uzume jumped up, disappearing into the wall. I swear to god, both sounds and acts like Vert, well... Nepgear is okay since Vert always brings her into a death hug with a side tray of boobs. Delicious treat.

"Gearsy, I know you're jealous, but don't you have someone you like in the real world?" Uzume accused.

"I-I... don't know. Uni is my best friend. Nothing more nothing less." Nepgear seemed sad.

"Oh, so you're taking your stress out on your poor sister or your supposed younger sister." Nepgear looked down, not wanting to say anymore and because of the situation, she is getting a strange face from her younger sister?

"Onee-chan, I don't understand, but... are you making me your stress reliever...?" Neptune peeked from behind Uzume. 

She couldn't answer the question because it was true. She didn't want to tell Uzume... and especially Neptune... no, onee-chan. 

"No, I would never do such a thing, my dearest sister. I want to go home and sleep." Nepgear, you didn't just lie to Neptune, did you!

"I believe you onee-chan. Can we go back now?" 

"... Okay, onee-chan." Nepgear sighed in defeat. ' **Oh, so you are the bigger sister now? How peculiar. I remember when you said, and I quote, "I don't claim Neptune as my sister. She's only a stranger."** Nepgear ignored the voices and focused on walking. ' **Ah. So you will _ignore_ me? _Let's see if this will jog your movements._**  They were going to the park, I don't know what park, but she needed to keep up an average speed. Neptune suddenly collapsed, gaining the groups' attention.

"G-Go on without me..." Neptune clutched her left arm. 

Nepgear and Uzume didn't trust this situation, so they kneeled beside Neptune. "Look. I don't trust what you say, Onee-chan, so I will examine your whole body. No is not an answer in this situation, you hear me?" Neptune looked to the left, "No... don't examine me..." They soon forced her to the ground. "I didn't want to play good cop bad cop, but I had to. Gearsy, bring me the feather." Nepgear nodded and ran to pluck a feather from a feathered monster. 

"Good, now Nepsy... you may feel a tickle." Uzume moved the soft fragment to her neck, slowing rushing it up and down. "Wahaha..." Neptune tried to hold in her laugh, her tears slowly getting the best of her. "I told... pffft... you I... don't want to... be... to-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" The feather went faster, going all over her body. "S-Stop... haha... please...! I-I can't take... haha... much more of this... hahaha..." Neptune soon fell asleep. 

"I-It worked..." Nepgear looked at her, "I mean... it worked! Great, now we have to bring her back to the base and inspect her body." (Not the sexual way)

Uzume tried to pick up Neptune, but she was heavy. 'Oh, my god! What were you eating Neptune...' Nepgear thought to herself while trying to pick up the sleeping... figure? Ah! Nevermind that! We need to advance the plot.

[ **Inside the Base** ]

"Hmm... I see none... ah hah! I found the source of the problem." Umio called the others into the room.

"She seems to have this black shadowy mark on her left arm. Do you two happen to know what happened while you were out?" 

"No. Gearsy and I were researching the portals, but we didn't go outside or anything like that." 

"Uzume! We were going to the park when she suddenly collapsed, remember?" Uzume held her chin before a lightbulb flashed on above her. "Ah, yes! She told us to go without her, but we didn't listen. Maybe she knew about the mark and didn't want to show us her deadly form?" She hit the question with a hammer. Uzume, you are just looking at my notebook, aren't you? "No, I didn't think she collapsed... more like she _dropped dead like a fish_ and Nepgear..."

"Tell me, doc. Is Neptune okay? She's my little sister, so it's my duty to check if she's okay." Umio looked at her, "Pardon me, but no one else came with you? You two came back with a monster?" Umio revealed the truth.

"Gearsy, I wanted to tell you but you were happy... I let you enjoy it." 'Your scary when you're mad.' 

Nepgear shook her head, "No. I'm not insane... I saw Neptune, and she was walking with us! She was getting tickled by you, Uzume!" Uzume stared at the feather. "This thing? I was tickling a monster so he could provide us with information about the portal?" 

"No! I know my sister is real! I can't believe it, otherwise!"

' **I'm real hehe~ I don't want to show myself, is all.'** They all looked around for the voice.

"Why? I mean, are you a monster or something?" Uzume looked at the hardware behind her. 

' **I'm not a monster, just shy, you know? Hehe~'**

"I've got a feeling you aren't the real Neptune. She wouldn't giggle like that even if something was funny." Nepgear looked behind the couch.

" **Very observant, Nep Jr., But I am the real Neptune. I even pinkie promise you that." Neptune's eyes watched the girls.**

"So, Nepsy, you will promise to show yourself?" She looked near the bush, spotting movement.

' **My dear Uzume, I'm afraid you've already found me.'**

Uzume jumped in the bush, grabbing something hard. She yanked it out the bushes, and it revealed Neptune.

"Onee-cha... Wait..." Nepgear examined Neptune, noticing something. She had robot eyes! "Uzume, get away from that robot-" Nepgear couldn't finish her sentence as an assassin dragged away Uzume. "Come back here with my friend!" Nepgear ran after the theft, but stopped when she saw Neptune, the real Nep-Nep! 

"Onee-chan? Oneeeeee-chan!" Nepgear leaped towards her sister, squeezing her into a tight bear hug.

"Ahh, Nep Jr? You scared the life out of me, heck, you almost  **killed** me." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry! I wasn't there to save you! I-" Neptune pulled Nepgear into a warm hug. "It's okay, Nep Jr.  **You already did your job, anyway."**  Nepgear looked down at her hands, they were bloody. "W-What..." 

"Nep Jr... why...?  **Did you hate me that much? So much that you wanted to kill me? I never thought you would do such a thing to your own big sister. Haha, I wonder If you are my sister..."** She fell to the ground. 

"Neptune... onee-chan... ONEE-CHAAAAAN!!!" Nepgear's heart was cracking slowly. "Nep Jr... Wa.. ke up..." Neptune disappeared, causing the room to turn pitch black.

_**Damn Cliffhangers! I have to end it for now, but I'll do it again later. I didn't want to add a cliffhanger, but I had no choice. Hint for the next chapter:** Nepgear is in her world and everything is normal, but where is Neptune? Do you think she knows or will she discover the truth through Noire, Histoire, and the others? Wait for the next chapter!_


	6. A Bad Day

**Chapter 5: A Bad Day**

"Nep Jr. Wake up! Come on, prepare the pudding for us! You know how much I love it!" Neptune was shaking Nepgear, trying her best to wake up the lilac-haired schoolgirl, but to no avail, she didn't wake up. She had to resort to one element. She leaned down, pressed her face near Nepgear's ear, and mumbled, "I have the unique machinery you asked for." Within a second, Nepgear sat up, smacking Neptune in the face.

"Did you mention a new machine! Thank you so much!" Nepgear squealed with warmth. "Looks like your back to your ordinary self, I see! But you didn't have to whack me in the face..." Neptune stepped out of the room, heading towards her office.

"Wait... was that onee-chan? How did I get here? Wait. Onee-chan!" Nepgear rushed out of the room, smashing her head on something short. That mentioned individual was Histoire. "... Nepgear? Why are you running in the morning?..." Histoire rubbed the bump on her head, flinching in discomfort while Nepgear bowed her head to apologize, "I-I was searching for Neptune. I'm very sorry for hitting your head, Histoire!" 

Histoire sighed. "Is that what the trouble is about? Oh, Nepgear... why are you so spoiled?" Nepgear blushed lightly, "Ehehe... I don't see why I'm so spoiled but did you see Neptune?" Histoire pointed to the office, "She's working in her office. Maybe she needs h-" Histoire halted when she felt the rapid wind rush past her. "-elp... Goodness, Nepgear. It's practically like you... no, that wouldn't be achievable."

Can you inform us of what it is!? Pondering about it yourself isn't entertaining for us, you see! 

"Ah! W-Who are you..." Histoire stared around the room with confusion. 

That doesn't matter! Inform us of your speculations.

"Hmm... I was about to state - Ababababababaa," Histoire was shivering and swaying. 

Abababa? Is that it? Oh, HELL NO! I demand a raise for this.

"I-I'm sorry for t-this but the v-v-v-vibrator is o-on! C-Can you tu-turn it off, p-please?" Histoire pointed towards the mute switch. 

You know what. I will aid you!

"R-Really?" 

NO! I'm fading and I won't break the 4-wall ever again!

"C-Can you please t-turn the mute mode on...!" The 4-wall breaker dissolved. "W-Wait, c-come back so you can t-turn the mute mode o-o-on!" They didn't show up. "P-Please..." A hand materialized out of nowhere and switched on the mute mode, giving Histoire full command of her body. The hand halted for a minute, held its middle finger out, then withdrawn. "How unreasonable! They held the M finger up at me... I definitely require a nap..." Histoire hovered towards the miniature bed, relaxing her head quietly on the cushion.

That silence was tiny since Neptune flung open the door wailing, "Histy, wake up! Nepgear and I are traveling somewhere!" Earning an annoyed face from Histoire. "Neptune... did you complete your duty...?" Neptune's grin vanished. "N-Yes... I finished it yesterday since I had nothing else to work out..." Histoire looked at Neptune with uncertainty before smiling softly. 

"Okay, you and Neptune can travel..." Histoire's eyes shut. Neptune, detecting this, crept up to Histoire and pulled up the blanket. "Goodnight Histy... I vow to accomplish my duty tomorrow..." She shut the door gently behind her.

[ _ **1**_ _ **PM - Lastation]**_

"So... what are we working out in Lastation, Nep Jr?" Neptune turned towards Nepgear.

"Sorry I didn't reveal this to you before, onee-chan... but I was coming here to meet Uni so we can have a serious... conversation." Nepgear eyed the basilicom.

"A serious conversation, huh? Okey dokey! I suppose I can tag along!" Neptune spun back around, staring at the basilicom with excitement.

Neptune and Nepgear walked through Lastation's streets, individuals were watching the two young women, speculating why they were here and not at Planeptune. Maybe they would see the CPU and CPU candidate eventually reveal their affections.

[ _ **3\. PM - Door to Lastation's Basilicom]**_

"We're here, Nep Jr!! You've been so silent. What's wrong?" Neptune felt hands wrap around her frame. "Nep Jr?" Neptune peered over her shoulder, identifying a face. "Oh dear, Oh dear, I admire who this is," The shadow stated, but Neptune lifted her hand to the door, ignoring the hands that were pushing against her wrist. 

She buzzed the doorbell, even ignoring the hands that had turned into a person. She heard glass shatter and yells from behind the door so she tapped on the doorbell again. This time, Noire opened the door smoothly.

"H-Huh... Neptune?! What are you doing here! L-Let me get dressed!" Noire raced to her room, allowing the door to open. Neptune, the sneaky character she is, slithered into the home, maneuvering over all the shattered glass and cake. She wandered up the stairs and found herself in a corridor. Neptune went through the hallway. However, she heard speaking from one room so she inspected the door.

"She's here, Nepgear. What must I do to eliminate her?" Noire was no longer stuttering.

"Well, she's my sister so go easy on her. I need not clean up the wreck since I previously cleaned up Uni's."

"I know, but can I win her virginity?" 

"Virginity? What are those two chatting about?..." Neptune scooted closer to the door. 'Curiosity poisoned the cat. Learn that Neptune.'

"No! I mean... no, it wouldn't be wise. Neptune doesn't realize what's going on right?" 

"Yes, I told her I would switch clothes, but instead I will lay a pill in her drink."

Neptune gasped out loud, causing the two troublemakers to glance at the door, opening it casually to meet the air. Neptune was hiding behind the now opened door. When the door closed, she made a run for the balcony, merely to have it shut in her face.

"Onee-chan...? Why are you taking off so soon?" Nepgear strolled into the living room, carrying tea, Noire appeared 3 minutes later. 

"I was leaving so I can take care of some work. Can I go complete it now and come back later?" Neptune was shaking, she didn't know what else to do. Her sister and her finest companion were both rapists, and they cornered her in a room filled with gadgets, but not just the typical gadgets, something more sinister. 

"Neptune, can you at least stick around for tea? I-I prepared it myself..." Noire once again stuttered. She handed Neptune the drink, still, Neptune learned what was going on. "I ensure you both... I'm not thirsty right now. With that being said, I'm flying back to the basilicom. See ya, Nep Jr!" Neptune twirled around, studying the balcony which was being defended by metal bars. It didn't have much of a struggle for Neptune to break, but as she was about to fly off, something hit her in the back of her head, making the weak goddess stagger to the ground. 

"I'm sorry Onee-chan... but this world isn't real, neither are you." Nepgear stooped down towards Neptune, "Now sit back, okay? You won't suffer a thing." Those were the last messages Neptune picked up before she sank into a deep sleep...

_**[7 P.M. - Planeptune's Basilicom]** _

"Where's Neptune and Nepgear... they should be back by now! Neptune has a responsibility to finish, but the shares are significant..." Histoire smiled at the chart before frowning at the disappearance of Neptune and Nepgear. 

"Knowing Neptune, they are probably out buying pudding or visiting other CPUs." IF scrolled through her cellphone. "But she wouldn't be away so late," Histoire warned IF. "What can I do? Neptune is the individual to not get home until the next day." IF went on looking through her phone.

"IF-" Histoire ceased when she saw IF's face. "IF-san, are you okay?" She asked with concern. IF gulped, quickly shutting her phone halfway. 

"I've... discovered Neptune. She's at Lastation..." IF went silent. "I noticed... Nepgear... she's still with Neptune. They are both... tied up..." Histoire looked at IF, her face displaying no regard before it shifted into a horrified look.

"What!!? Neptune and Nepgear are at Lastation?! We have to... no, we need to save them!" Histoire was reading through her book, searching for a shortcut to Lastation. IF helped by analyzing their exact whereabouts.

"Maybe we should call Nepgear to locate a shortcut?" Histoire mentioned. "Well, she wouldn't pick up the phone since she's tied up." IF points out, uncovering the shortcut to Lastation. "I discovered the shortcut to Lastation, but it requires us to kill monsters. Can you attack them, Histoire?" Histoire stared at the ground, choosing whether she wants to fight, but her CPUs were on the edge, eventually deciding her answer she nodded. 

"I don't think I'll be of most aid, but I'll try." Histoire flew off her book, getting ready to control it when called for. Perfect, the pair operated the elevator to go down since they couldn't fly. They strolled through Planeptune's routes, stepped towards the nations teleporter, going inside the teleporter before going to... Lastation!

[ _ **7 P.M. - Lastation**_ ]

Neptune awakens to a dark room, someone filled it with sex toys and much more stuff used for torturing. She tried to get up, but that didn't play out as she wanted it to. Neptune looked to her right to see Nepgear tied up. "Nep Jr! Wake up!" Neptune called out to her sister, this caused the taller one to shift a little in the chair before raising her head. "Onee... Onee-chan...? Where are we...?" Nepgear looked around the room.

"I don't know Nep Jr but this room is dangerous. We need to get out before someone perishes!" Neptune attempted to get loose, but it melted the iron handles so severely. "The sun... It's melting the iron bars. Ah, I know now... Nepgear, you escape while I try to pull myself out. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you in a minute." Nepgear nodded, rushing out of the metal door, leaving behind Neptune.

"I wonder what's going on. First, my sister did something to Uni and now Lastation's Cpu became included in the brainwashing. Can I even trust her...?" Neptune stared at the iron bars, splitting them.

"Now, I don't realize what's going on, but I have to go finish my task." Neptune changed into her HDD form. "But where is Noire's sister, Uni?" Neptune flew off, leaving behind an unexpected person.

[ _ **2 A.M. - Planeptune**_ ]

  _ **You've come to the end of the chapter, I hope you appreciated it. Likewise, I'm sorry for creating it so small, but I couldn't do anything about it because... I'm preparing the next chapters longer, dark, and slightly heart-filling.**_  


	7. Restoring Peace

**Chapter** _**6: Restoring Peace.** _

Nepgear arrived on the balcony, she was panting heavily, "I... have to meet... Histoire and inform her... about our state." Nepgear spotted Histoire going through the share charts. "Histy-san, I finally found you!" 

"N... Nepgear?! I'm glad you're safe! But where's Neptune?" Nepgear noticed Neptune wasn't behind her. "She insisted she would be behind me..." Nepgear stared at the balcony door, waiting for that one character to show up. "Nepgear, I don..." Neptune landed on the balcony, changing back into her human form. "I'm here!" Neptune announced.    

"Onee-chan... I have to tell you something so could you leave?" Neptune nodded, striding towards her room and locking the door. 

Nepgear nodded at the locked door before turning her head towards Historie. "As I was saying, I wanted to tell you something that's critical. So critical it's more valuable than your body." Histoire didn't know how to respond to this so she nodded in anticipation. 

"Ah, I see... so what's so important that you had to interrupt me?" Histoire waited for the undesired answer, knowing this was a waste of her precious time. I mean, she could have been checking the charts then going to sleep. That's the best schedule I've understood all day.

"Well..." Nepgear paused, trying to provide a decent answer, "I somehow... haveashadowonmybodythatwon'tgoaway..." Nepgear spoke so fast that Histoire couldn't process it. "I'm sorry Nepgear, but can you repeat that...?" Nepgear sighed and took a deep breath.

"I have shadow marks on my body that won't go away..." Histoire's eyes lost color, "What did you say...?" Histoire wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing this wrong. "I have sha..." A dumbfounded Histoire stopped Nepgear. "Can you by chance... just say the S and M words, please?" Nepgear blinked her eyes.

"Shadow Marks?" Nepgear didn't get the point of repeating those two words. "Nepgear... Shadow Marks..." Histoire let out, but she choked on air. "Histy-san, are you okay?!" Nepgear rushed over to the damsel in distress. 

"I'm fine... can you sit... down in the chair... over there..." Histoire took deep breaths, "Also, I almost got... my sister... pregnant by accident..." Histoire didn't hear what Nepgear said and replied with a "What?" 

"N-Nothing. I said nothing." Nepgear scratched the back of her head, relieved that Histoire didn't hear her. "Histoire, is it okay If I go talk to onee-chan now?" Nepgear turned around to face Histoire. "I suppose it's okay. Make sure you come back so we can discuss your condition!" Histoire reminded Nepgear, who wasn't listening to the poor fairy. "Thanks, Histoire! I'll meet you in the morning!" Nepgear shot towards her room, leaving Histoire alone. "Did you even hear what I said, Nepgear!" Histoire shouted at Nepgear or her silhouette.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Open the door, please!" Nepgear banged on the door lightly. "One minute, please!" She heard Neptune's voice yell from the other side, she heard cleaning and organizing. Precisely one minute later the door swung open, leading to Nepgear falling forward since she was leaning against the door. "My bad, Nep Jr!" Neptune extended her hand to which Nepgear took. "So... what do you wish to chat about?" 

"The reality of the situation that took place in Lastation, and why we became tied up. Why did it take you so long to get back, anyway?" Nepgear sat on the lower bunk since it was closer to the ground and a good sitting spot. 

"Okay, drop it on me! I would be thankful if you didn't know." Nepgear held up a picture of a little pup with huge eyes. Neptune swatted the puppy feels aside, "I'm touched Nep Jr, but you can't know." She saw Nepgear mutter something, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Aww poop. Anyway, here is the information." Nepgear handed Neptune the N-Gear. The screen was displaying a video. Don't worry, the video didn't start yet. "Nep Jr, why are you showing me an ad? I get ads like this all the time." Nepgear looked at the screen from behind Neptune's shoulder, quickly confirming the Ad. "Ah, I'm so sorry for that, onee-chan! Please forgive me!" Nepgear bowed apologetically.

"It's fine. Can we start the video?" Neptune yearned for the information on the cellular device, (A/N: I don't know what a cellular phone is and if you don't, then I would suggest looking it up) wishing to analyze more about the incident.

_**{Video Player isn't working. Try imputing the pin code.}** _

"I don't know the pin code. Can you give me a hint?" Neptune was communicating with the phone.

_**{I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I didn't get that. Can you repeat your answer or type it in below?}** _

"I don't know the pin code to the phone. Can you give me a hint so I can get through?"

_**{You have 3 more attempts before I lock the phone. Please be careful next time.}** _

"Nepu?! That's unfair! You aren't giving me any hints!"

_**{I understand, you are having problems solving your pin code, is that correct?}** _

"Finally, yes I'm having trouble getting into the phone. Can you give me a hint?"

_**{You have 2 more attempts before I lock the phone. Do you have anyone else around you}** _

"I have Nep Jr. with me! Why does that matter?"

_**{I think she would well... think before saying something random. She could even solve the pin code if she wanted to because you are using her phone. Also, you have 1 attempt before I lock the phone. Please try harder next time.}** _

"Oh, you little...! I can do it if I put my coolness into it!" Neptune soon quieted down and passed the phone to Nepgear. "Thank you, Onee-chan... and sorry about my automatic voice responder. I never dreamed a compliment would hurt me so much!" Neptune teared up. 

_**{That wasn't a compliment, madam. However, don't test my rule for I can accomplish so much more than text you.} The screen unlocked automatically. {Aha, observe! I can open the locked screen automatically! Isn't that neat!?} The phone instantly grasped what it did. {Easy access... reached... Well then... sorry Nepgear, but your sister will investigate your secret video momentarily.}** _

"I can't wait to view it." Neptune flipped the phone horizontally, automatically putting the video in Fullscreen.

[ _ **5**_ _ **P.M. - Lastation** **]**_

Nepgear entered Lastation's basilicom. "I didn't know I would make it so early..." She said, examining her surroundings. Nepgear caught Uni and Noire having tea so she approached them. "Nepgear? When did you get here?" Noire asked, somewhat confused. 

"I arrived early, so I'm waiting on my sister. Why do you ask?" Noire looked at Uni, "Together, we were enjoying a talk." She sipped her tea. "Yeah. N-Nepgear, you can join if y-you choose... w-we don't mind or anything like that." Uni blushed slightly, but it was unrecognized by the two. 

Nepgear shook her head politely, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't accept your kindness." Nepgear stood still. "It's okay Nepgear, You can get some." Noire handed a warm cup of coffee to Nepgear, who swayed to the delicious smell. "Oh, my goodness... It smells lovely." Nepgear took a sip of the tea and...

"I LOVE IT! I mean... I love it... sorry for screaming..." Nepgear bowed her head. "I can tell you like it haha..." Sweat dripped from Noire's face, "But why are you really here? Neptune-sama doesn't seem to be here?" Uni disputed her judgment. 

"..." Nepgear looked at the ceiling. "Uh, Nepgear are you... ack..." She choked Noire and Uni. "Nep... gear, what are you... doing... Neptune... would be... ack... disappointed...!" Uni muttered out, losing her breath every minute. 

"I don't understand. Who's Neptune?" Nepgear's voice was deep, but she minimized the grip. Noire groaned, "Look, whatever Neptune did to you, can you handle it with her?" Nepgear tightened the grip further. "Good job... onee-chan...!" Uni muttered. 

"Yeah, good job me - AAAH!" Noire was thrown to the wall. "Don't talk. You provoked the capture, Idiot." 

"H-How... am I... the cause of the... ca... capture...?" Noire breathed air into her lung, but to hover in the air by nobody was just naïve. 

"Well, the first reason, you have such a good sister. The second reason, I want her as my sister. The third reason, you've taken Neptune away from me." Nepgear shot daggers at the low state of the lonely Lastation Cpu.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, but you can't take my sister. It doesn't matter if I'm being captured, hurt, or tortured, I will never give Uni to anymore. Even you, Nepgear." She once again got thrown to a wall. How many times will she touch the wall?

"I don't need Uni, Imbecile. I'm talking about Neptune." Nepgear stepped forward once.

"Are... Are you kidding me?! Neptune's not even my sister! She's your sister for god sakes?!" Noire stopped struggling and stared at Nepgear. "Neptune's not my sister. Neptune's dead! This Neptune isn't even real, neither are you, morons." Nepgear imitated a dark aura.

"Nepgear-sama, you have a problem... I think you need a doctor..." Uni whispered the truth. But the truth hurts sometimes, The truth hurts... Nepgear clicked her index fingers together, and a sword appears, to be current, the sword was small.

"I DON'T NEED NO DOCTORS. I'm just fine." Nepgear smiled at her "perfections." 

"What type of perfection are you talking about? Hell, you need a doctor because you are kidnapping us against our will and you are trying to take my sister away since I'm supposedly taking your sister away from you. And do you want me to tell you something I didn't know? Huh? Well, my sister is hitting on my crush and her sister. Do you know who those people are, per se?" Noire raised her voice before it went into a sarcastic tone. 

"No, I don't know who you're talking about, but I don't want your sis-" Noire hushed her. "Let me finish, jerk. Uni's trying to take your sister, not me. I don't even have any f-feelings for her! Like hell, I would have feelings for such a lazy person, but she's kind... lazy person!" Noire stopped her past thoughts because of the situation she was in. Yea, only for the scene!

"What?! I'm not trying to take Neptune-san away from you! I don't even like her that much! 'Stop lying to yourself'" Uni yelled at her sister, feeling the urge to pout, but she forgot she was being held up by an unknown force.

"... So you aren't trying to take my sister away?" They both nodded, "Oh, I guess I can let you guys go then... have a good day?" Noire and Uni landed back onto the ground, taking deep breaths. 

"Shick, I'm not that dumb. I observed a lot of films to realize you would inform Neptune about my behavior. And I don't want you to do that so... I will just brainwash you both and then leave. Easy as that." 

"We won't tell Neptune so don't threat-" She was too late as Nepgear used her powers or whatever she has to brainwash Noire. "Now for Uni." She grabbed the fatigue figure and threw her into the basement...

"Ouch...!" A squeal came from behind the door. "This isn't funny Nepgear! I see spiders, big spiders! Please open the door...!" Nepgear jumped out the balcony, flying to her basilicom. This is where chapter 6 left off. "Hello? Nepgear? Are you going to get help? ... Yea, she will get help..." Uni's voice echoed through the basement.

_**[End of Private Video. Have a great day!]** _

"Nepgear..." 

_**This is where we leave off! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! It was such an open moment, and I had to take the chance of doing it. Next time, however, I won't be doing that as it's rude and unladylike if you ask me. See you again on Monday or Friday. Depends on my work (school) schedule and my homework schedule. See ya, Anonymous_Writer42 signing out!** _

 


	8. Special Event!

_**Congratulations, you've found a special event. I hope you enjoy this "special" event because I didn't originally want to write this, but the editor insisted that I make the chapter. I don't know if I will make a good event storyline, but I will hope to see. The editor was the one who supposedly didn't do his job accurately. Well, the two special characters in this storyline will be IF and Compa. Yes, the nurse and the adventurer. I wonder how this will turn out.** _

_**Special Events: Awkward.** _

_Spring! The time of day when people get to enjoy the leaves and the cute colors associated with them, but there was one person to bring joy to this story! That person is an adventurer that travels the world using only a motorcycle! You guessed it, fellows! It's IF or nicknamed Iffy by Neptune. She was walking through the jolly streets of Planeptune, on her way to meet Compa so they could do a "special" mission together._

IF _checked her phone for the latest updates on new machines. She sighed to herself when she noticed a colorful girl run up to her. "Neptune." Neptune looked at IF with concern, "Iffy! My best friend! I need updates on the new machines... haha..." The girl played with her fingers, trying to hide her guilty face._

_"Must I ask who it's for." IF looked up from her phone, her eyes following the panicking CPU. "Well... I didn't get Nepgear that super expensive machine because I kinda... forgot..." Neptune checked her surroundings. "I don't have mu-" IF flicked Neptune's forehead. "Neptune, you're so helpless. Fine, I sent you the coordinates for the store so you can buy the machine for Nepgear, but do you have money for it?" Neptune shook her head, "Broke. Another disadvantage for you, Neptune. Now hurry before I call Histoire and tell her your location!" Neptune ran off, waving goodbye to IF as she left._

_"I swear. The CPU is so useless, but she is my traveling buddy so I guess I can cut corners." IF tapped on the little cube called "Messenger," and texted Compa. 'I'll be there soon, Compa.' She sent the text, clicking on the store icon next._ _She found the new machine and tapped "Buy" and sent the locations to Neptune's basilicom so she would get them when she came back from grinding._

_Huh? Wait... huh?! Almost Immediately, she received a text from Neptune._

_'Thank you, Iffy! I love you so much!'_

_IF looked at the text with a little blush on her face. "I hate it when she says she loves me. I bet she doesn't even get the real meaning to those words." She walked home, wondering what she will have for dinner._

_15 minutes later._

_"I'm home, ho- Compa!" That's sounded better in my head. Compa turned around to look at IF. She was wearing an apron that had a cat on the front and Nep on the back. I wonder where they get their shirts. "Good evening, IF." Compa greeted the tom-boyish girl with a sweet smile. IF smelled something sweet, almost like... curry! Hurray! Shit! I forgot I wasn't in the story so I can't get curry...! (T-T)_

_"Are you making curry?" IF put her coat on the rack and walked towards the kitchen. "You guessed it! It's my homemade, Compa flavored-curry!" Compa smiled at her adventurer friend. "..." Everything went silent for a minute._

_"Wha..." IF muttered, steam generating from her head. Compa continued to smile at her even though she said something strange. "Thank you..." IF gave in and sat down at the table. Compa sets the meals down and sat next to IF. She leaned towards IF and pecked her on the lips, receiving a gasp from the tomboy. "I don't enjoy seeing you down IF... I want to know." She puts her hands on  IF's hands, feeling the warm sensation._

_"It's nothing." A quick response from the girl. Sounds fishy, doesn't it? Compa looked at her facial expression, which seems to show what she was thinking. "I don't trust you. I know something's wrong because your facial expression changes every minute or two. Come on, IF! Tell me what's wrong...!" IF sighed in defeat and looked at Compa's sweet eyes. "It's... just that I don't want to be a traitor to Planeptune. I don't want to be a traitor to Neptune for god sakes! She's so fucking lazy, but she doesn't allow her citizens to suffer out there all alone, knowing this, people always know they're safe!" Compa flinched at the profanity._

_"IF..." Compa couldn't see her best friend like this so she did the right thing. She kissed the poor soul. However, she didn't expect the situation to become sexual because IF lingered into the kiss, pressing her in-existent boobs on Compa's boobs. She was pushing the girl deeper into the kiss, almost like she waited for this. I don't think you would understand, but doesn't IF have a fetish for Vert? I don't think Compa wouldn't be a fetish, right?_

_"Wait for... stop...." Compa tried to break the kiss, but IF had a strong grip on the nurse. "Compa, I've waited so long for this moment. Now I will get to experience it with you, but I wish it was with a guy, otherwise, it wouldn't be so awkward."_

_Compa knew what she was talking about so she deepens the kiss. "I may be rusty, but... please be gentle..." IF smiled and reached for the bra, slowly unbuttoning them. Her boobs popped out of the bra like a popped balloon. IF looked at them with excitement as she put her mouth on the left boob. She licks the boob like a lollipop, but the lollipop was soft and squishy, and somewhat... cold. Compa shivered from IF's cold tongue, but she was getting wet in her private area._

_"Already wet from me licking your boob? Quite the girl. I like it!" IF... please... you're sounding like a perverted boy. Wait, you are a perverted tomboy! Great, now let's continue this scene or whatever it is._

_"I-I'm not wet down there... I'm just boiling..." Compa looked at her clothes like she was a monster, waiting for them to open or rip apart. IF bit her left boob, causing a soft moan from the nurse. "If you want me to open them... say please." Compa's face steamed, and she was fainting, but she said... "I-I want you to open them, okay?" She was smiling at her rapist. Quite the fucking scene. Can people do this in real life without getting caught?_

_"Hmm... I don't think so! This was fun, but I have a lot of work in the morning. You really are a naughty girl, Compa!" IF buttoned Compa's bra and got off the nurse, laughing at the "naughty" nurse. Compa soon followed, but it dumbfounded her on the inside. She couldn't believe this was all a prank, a fantastic prank. Compa really thought she would have sex with her adventurer friend, but I don't think IF is into Compa like that. I know they can get shipped together, but they wouldn't want to do anything that would allow them to get pregnant. I mean, I could make the sex scene extended, but... I don't want to mess up the plot._

_ **Wait until Special-Event number two of these two! It will be fun making their sex scene since I want to gain experience from writing these inappropriate things. Really, I had to ask Google about sex to write the bra scene. I really know little about sex and I don't want to, so it's a win/win!**_


	9. Trust

**Chapter 8: Trust**

 "Nepgear, how could you." Neptune walked through the kitchen.

"Onee-chan... I didn't mean to do that!" 

"No. You've been acting weird all day! First, you woke up screaming. Second, you are so much more distant. Finally, you went to Lastation and BRAINWASHED NOIRE!" Neptune whipped back around, scaring Nepgear. 

"..."

"Not to mention the fact you locked Uni in the basement!" Neptune grabbed her sister's left hand. Nepgear jerked away, but Neptune grabbed her again. "You're scaring me, Neptune..." Nepgear's voice was soft but sneaky.  

"I'm... I'm scaring you? Where are my manners? I don't TRUST you. You're scaring me!" Neptune lifted a hand up.

"... sorry for not being the best..." Nepgear whispered silently. "What? I didn't hear you?" Neptune moved closer so she could hear Nepgear next time. "Sorry for not bring the best..." Neptune blinked 7 times before looking at Nepgear.

"You are the best, Nep Jr! You... did something you normally wouldn't do... that's all." She patted Nepgear on the back and stood up. Nepgear watched Neptune walk towards the window, Neptune looked down at the city, their city. 

"You ever noticed how beautiful the town is? I wonder how it got so clean!" Neptune changed the subject quickly. "I'm sure... you did that... onee-chan..." Nepgear jumped up and walked next to Neptune.

"It's labor I tell you! Labor!!!" Neptune shouted at the outside world. Nepgear smiled at her sister but looked down at the ground. "Neptune... am I a bad person?" Neptune turned her head towards Nepgear. "Neeeep!!? You aren't a bad person, Nep Jr! You're the complete opposite in fact!" Neptune encouraged her sister, who raised her head slightly. 

"Really...? I'm a good person..." Nepgear looked down at the ground again, hiding her wicked smile. 

"Yes, you are! I don't know what else you _**could** _be!" Neptune ran up to Nepgear and pushed her into a deep hug, causing Nepgear to lose balance and fall to the ground. "Neptune... that hurt..." Nepgear coughed. 

"..." Neptune said nothing and placed a rose in her sister's hair. "Um... what are you doi... onee-chan...?" 5he looked at Neptune and noticed a change in expression. Neptune was acting weird, so weird it even freaked Nepgear out.

"Onee-chan... are you okay?" Neptune stopped looking into her sister's eyes and replied calmly. "Yea, I'm fine! I'm just hyper!" Neptune once again looked at Nepgear's eyes. "Okay... But, why do you have to look at me like that..." 

Neptune didn't acknowledge the question. "... Why are you looking at my eyes, Neptune?.." Neptune didn't answer the damn question. "It's fun." Nepgear's expression broke even more. "... Why..." Neptune suddenly pushed her down further. "Sh... be quiet." 

"Why should I be qu..." Neptune knew something was coming and she couldn't use her hands so she resorted to the last resort, even though she didn't want to do it. She quickly urged her lips on Nepgear's lips, muffling any noise made by the girl. Neptune's instinct, however, was a Bullseye. Something was definitely coming, and it didn't sound nice. The creature's growls caused Neptune to shake, which also caused Nepgear to shake because of her sister's moving body. 

"M... mmf?" Nepgear asked the following question. (I.. monster?) She received a pinch from Neptune who gave an "Shh" gesture. Whatever or whoever came sure made Neptune scared. "Stop talking, Nep Jr..." I don't know how she can talk whilst kissing her sister, but I won't question it. Instead, I will just write. 

"... Mmf." Neptune replied with a "Can't" expression. However, she was slowly losing her breath. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, days felt like years. Actually, it's been 5 years now. 

The monster looked through the windows. When it saw nothing out of the ordinary, it moved onto the next destination. Neptune watched as the monster went into the next room before parting her lips from Nepgear. Nepgear pouted when Neptune wasn't looking. "She's gone. Ah, sorry for suddenly kissing you! I don't want your best friend, Uni, to get jealous." Nepgear cringed at the word "Uni."

"It's okay, onee-chan. She's only my best... friend after all!" Neptune nodded and sat down on the bed. "Hey, Nep Jr." Neptune's head fell on the sheets, she looked at the ceiling. "Hmm?" Nepgear looked at Neptune. 

"Are you lying?" Neptune did a 360 and faced Nepgear who was sweating nervously. "N-No I wasn't lying! She really is my friend!" Neptune was back in her normal position. "Aww, you don't have to lie to your big sister! I won't tell anyone!" Neptune made an impossible promise. 

"Oh..." Nepgear played with her fingers, deciding whether she will tell Neptune the truth. "I have a... power." Neptune sat up but her back was facing Nepgear. "A power? I know you have power because you are a CPU Candidate." Nepgear stopped her, "Not the CPU Candidate power. A dark power..." Neptune's eyes became blank.

"You can change into a bikini at will?!" 

"N-No!"

"Then what is this power that my beloved sister holds?"

"I-I can... I don't know myself..." Neptune did her famous nep face while Nepgear tried to figure out her power.

"Nep! You don't know your power! It could be a position and teleport power! Something cool!" 

"I don't think that's it..." Nepgear sweatdropped. 

Actually, it is. Nepgear can time travel back to any dimension she chooses. Also, Neptune you also have this skill but not yet! Bye!

"I have that skill too!? Can I use it!"

No, you can't use it yet! Now bye.

"My sister... has increased in the protagonist role..." 

This is bad! Neptune never took an increase in the legendary role go-

"Good job, Nep Jr! You'll soon pass me up if this keeps up!" Neptune smiles, trying her best not to upset her sister with the increasing rage boiling inside her. 

...

"T-Thank you?" Nepgear was so clueless! Neptune wanted to be a good sister. Nepgear, please realize that!

"... Do you want to go celebrate?" Neptune changed into her HDD form, particles floating around her. Nepgear looked in awe as Neptune picked her up from the ground. She saw the beautiful town through the balcony but it only got better when she was in the air. Everything in this town was beautiful, not like Leanbox. Neptune soon realized what she was doing and stopped. "Why aren't you transforming, Nepgear?" Nepgear didn't know the answer to the question, but she transformed. Wait, the form disappeared! This caused her to look down like a cartoon character, moments later she went down, smoke appearing out of nowhere. Neptune, the cool sister she was, noticed her sisters' absence and looked down to see Nepgear falling towards the depths of the earth. She used her energy boost to glide through the air, reaching for her sister who tried to grab her hand. All was in vain as Nepgear didn't grab Neptune's hand in time. She hit the ground with a thud, bearing an end to her lifespan. 

Sadly, things don't go the way you want. Neptune transported Nepgear to another dimension. Surprising isn't it? Neptune had the ability to travel through dimensions but she wanted to save her sister so this happened. Tsk tsk, what can Nepgear do without her friends and sisters? We won't know because she's no longer with us and the story has ended. Sorry about not doing the other bosses, but beating Dark Purple was the best achievement ever. 

_****_ _**This is the end of Improvedimension Neptunia! I hope to see you in more stories and I wish you could have stayed more. Eh, things don't go our way, don't they. To Be Continued.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter of Improvedimension Neptunia. However, I wish you to remain longer because you won't be capable of seeing the impressive accomplishments that could appear in this article! Have a good one!


End file.
